deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Industries Headquarters
Sarif Industries Headquarters is the main base of operations of the biotechnology company, Sarif Industries. The facility is situated in the city of Detroit and houses research laboratories as well as multiple offices, including the office of the CEO, David Sarif. History Background David Sarif set up his company in Detroit with the hope of revitalizing the so called "Motor City" that suffered greatly with the decline of the automobile industry. By placing the headquarters to his company here, Sarif hoped it would return some innovation and high tech industries to the city. Other Sarif Industries facilities, such as the Sarif Manufacturing Plant in Milwaukee Junction, are given orders directly from Sarif HQ. Most of the company's most important and secretive research takes place in the HQ. For example, the Typhoon Explosive System, commissioned by the US military, was researched and developed here. Sarif Industries' best scientists, such as Megan Reed and her team, work in the headquarters labs. They research various aspects of human augmentation, including how to avoid the rejection syndrome (known as Darrow Deficiency Syndrome) experienced by most mechanically augmented people. Tyrants attack In , the Tyrants attack the facility, kidnapping Reed and other scientists, and severely wounding security chief Adam Jensen. During the attack, the Tyrants burns the laboratories and victims to an excessive extent to eliminate traces of evidence.Sarif Industries Incident Report By the time Jensen returns to work six months after the attack, the headquarters has not yet fully recovered. The Research and Development, and Marketing floors are still under construction. After the Aug Incident In early , Jensen revisits the headquarters after returning to Detroit. By this time, the facility has been abandoned following Sarif Industries' bankruptcy in the wake of the Aug Incident. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' The headquarters is a major location in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. In the prologue mission of the game, Adam Jensen is escorted through a portion of the Sarif HQ labs by Megan Reed. Various mechanical augmentations such as the Typhoon Explosive System can be seen being tested. While Jensen is in David Sarif's office, there is an environmental malfunction in one of the labs. When this malfunction is investigated, Jensen discovers that the headquarters has been infiltrated by an unknown paramilitary group, later revealed to be the Tyrants. The Tyrants kill members of staff that get in their way and destroy a large part of the labs. After the prologue mission, the headquarters can be freely explored when the Adam Jensen is in Detroit. Layout The building is composed of two adjacent high rises that are connected in the center. Just inside the entrance to the headquarters is a large foyer, including a reception desk. There are multiple informative audio and visual displays in the foyer related to augmentations. The next two floors of the building are comprised solely of offices. These include the Tech Lab where Cyber Security Chief, Francis Pritchard is stationed, and Adam Jensen's office. There is a health and fitness center on the fourth floor of the building, although this cannot be accessed during the events of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. There are multiple other inaccessible floors including six floors of Legal, two floors dedicated to Human Resources, and another six floors of Accounting and Purchasing. The penthouse is located on the 29th floor of the building. Athene Margoulis can be found on this floor, as well as David Sarif's office. Gallery Screenshots Sarif HQ frontentrance.jpg|Entrance to Sarif Industries HQ Sarif HQ exterior2.jpg|Exterior view of building Sarif HQ foyer.jpg|Reception desk in foyer Sarif HQ labs5.jpg|Laboratory located in the HQ (before the Tyrants attack) Sarifhq-memorial.png|Memorial to the scientists lost during the Tyrants attack Sarif HQ TechLab1.jpg|Tech Lab on second floor of the HQ Sarif HQ Adam's office.jpg|Adam Jensen's office Sarif HQ offices.jpg|Offices in the headquarters Sarif HQ canteen1.jpg|Canteen Sarif HQ Athene.jpg|Athene Margoulis' desk beside David Sarif's office Sarif HQ Sarifoffice2.jpg|A view of Sarif's office on the top floor Sarif HQ Sarifoffice1.jpg|Another view of the penthouse, showing a painting of David Sarif above the mantelpiece Sarif HQ VTOL1.jpg|VTOL landing outside the headquarters Sarif map.png|Map of the HQ Concept art Megan Reed's office concept.jpg|Concept art of Megan Reed's office Pritchard's office concept.jpg|Concept art of the Tech Lab DX3 SarifsOfficeConcept.png|Concept art of David Sarif's office David Sarif's office concept.jpg|Additional concept art of Sarif's office Sarif_office_statue.png|Concept art of the statue in Sarif's office SI HQ Sarif's office concept.jpg|Concept art of Athene Margoulis' desk Adam Jensen's office concept.jpg|Concept art of Adam Jensen's office Sarif HQ concept.jpg|Concept art of the foyer Sarif HQ concept 2.jpg|Additional concept art of the foyer References ru:Штаб-квартира Шариф Индастриз Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations